User talk:Refiner
Feel free to drop me a line. If you have questions regarding editing and code, I'm here to help. Please keep in mind that some pages tend to become misaligned when editing subsections. If you are unsure how to fix the alignment let me know and I will tweak it. ''Refiner 01:58, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Answered and resolved messages have been moved to My Archive. Refiner 06:53, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Thought for approval. I was wondering how extensive you want to go on categories? For example for tyrant cards, do we want to add any of these categories: Unique , Universal (Heals, Rallies any faction) Anit-Faction, Pro-Faction (for those cards that only target X faction or Heal/Rally their own faction.) Do we want to Split up Heal/Heal All? I noticed that a few cards are listed as Unique in the template... is this where it is suppose to be? Might have to add the cards not templated appropriately to the TDL. Shadowmaru 06:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) : ''Good question and good thoughts. There are several Unique units in War Metal as well. When one thinks about it, generally all Commanders (at least in War Metal) are Unique - meaning you can only hold one of them. If I am not mistaken all Legendary Cards are Unique, and certain other units are. When listed on the cards in the game Unique preceeds the Faction. I've been thinking about whether that should be listed on the Card Template we fill out since it is clearly marked on the card image itself. '' : ''I definitely like the idea of categorizing by Heal, Rally, and anti/pro-Faction targeting skills. I think that these could easily be a subcategories of Deck Building or Tyrant Cards. It would give the person who is looking for specific card skills a group of related cards in a compact list. Another idea to toss around might be to make a page with a list that gives a quick comparison (similar to Commanders, Assault Units, and Structures pages of War Metal). Refiner 06:36, March 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Awesome, I will add Unique, Universal, Anti-F, Pro-F when I do my next categorizeation spree (is that what we want to actually call it? Pro-Imperial? maybe we can brainstorm. I'm a bit off atm. lol) . Currently I am going to do a bit in deckbuilding, but its good to have it set. (Yeah, legendary cards are unique, and if it has unique preceding its faction. : Shadowmaru 07:11, March 25, 2011 (UTC) : I'll make a Categorization Brainstorm page for us. Refiner 07:13, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Images Uploading I know how to add a traditional image to a page, but what I don't know is how to already have an image uploaded for the unit/structure/commander new pages. When using the template, it expects an image to already be there to grab as best as I could tell. When I created the Gun Runner page, I ended up adding the image to my profile page just so it existed on the site and then used the file name upon editing the Gun Runner source. Anyway, I looked through the help but didn't see anything specific for what I'm trying to do. Since I know you are experienced with the whole wikia editing, I thought I'd ask you. Thanks! Todd-sama 00:29, March 30, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE: Heh! Figures that I'd see the block on various pages that says "updoad images." ^_^; So now I know how to do it. ^_^ If you check out your tools or customize button on the bottom, you can also add "Upload multiple photos" right on your bar. It's also searchable in the wiki. So instead of uploading one pic every time I make a template, I just go photo-shopping, then upload 10 at a time :} Shadowmaru 02:47, March 30, 2011 (UTC) : Yep it's the "add Image" graphic in the "insert" icons group in edit mode. If you kinda know part of the name you can type it in the search and it will narrow down the choices so you dont have to scroll through all of the most recent to find what you need. Glad you figured it out ^.^ Refiner 04:56, March 30, 2011 (UTC) New Promo Cards added! But I lack the knowledge to edit the template. Black Ops (Promo), Demolition Bot, and Festerich are created, boxed, and categorized. I updated the promotional notes with the newest version. Shadowmaru 21:54, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Coul you please put them in the to-do for me and i'll edit it when i am feeling better? Sinus headache keeping me from getting much rest, and 2 appointments today didnt help. Refiner 23:10, March 31, 2011 (UTC) *I've added them to the Promo card navbox and their individual faction navboxes. Not sure if there are any more templates they want going on.--Ryo Sangnoir 00:12, April 1, 2011 (UTC)